Unfair
by wowlovely
Summary: Rock This Town AU; What if JT wasn't the one who died? short oneshot.


"_Can we just talk about this, please?"_

"_What is there to talk about? You've already given me your answer."_

"_Look, I have a girlfriend. Mia. Who I really, really like."_

"_Do you love her?"_

"…_. Yes. Of course I do."_

"_Then why are you standing here talking to me?"_

"_I… I don't know…"_

"_I think you do, but you're just too much of a coward to admit it!"_

…

"Liberty! Liberty!"

…

"Somebody help! _Somebody_!"

…

White noise filled Liberty's ears, as she blinked slowly, shaking her head, trying to get the infernal buzzing out of her head. Running fingers through her hair, she glanced around her surroundings; She couldn't see anything that seemed even the least bit normal. The ground was hard, and everything was bright- a bright, bright white, nearly blinding her tired eyes. It didn't make sense.

Liberty racked her brain, wondering where she was, and what had happened. She casually spread her rumbled green dress down, noticing a dark substance staining the front of it. "What…" She whispered aloud, looking at the substance now sticking to hands. Under the bright light, and the smell she was able to see it for what it was; Blood.

A cold chill ran up her spine. Blood! How did blood get all over the front of her dress? The thought made her stomach coil in knots, nausea forming quickly. Liberty leaned against the wall, hoping she wouldn't pass out, the blood spreading onto it and almost glowing ominously. Then, as if someone had snapped their fingers, it all came back.

The party. Her confession to JT. The heartbreak; the letdown. JT laying on the pavement; lifeless with blood pouring out of his back. Him dying in her arms.

"Oh, God." Liberty cried out, looking down at her dress in horror, now realizing she was covered in his blood. "No!"

She clawed at her dress, wanting everything to destroy it; get rid of the evidence that the boy she loved with all her heart was gone; dead; and it was all her fault.

She crumpled to the ground in a heap; she began sobbing so hard she didn't hear the quiet footsteps of someone approaching her. The body leaned down in a crouch, a hand extended, offering the school President a handkerchief. "Hey now," The voice cooed. "No one wants to see a woman of power cry, especially over a silly little class clown like me."

Liberty looked up, her eyes wide and bloodshot. "J-JT?" She asked, disbelievingly.

"The one and only."

"H-how are you… thi-this is impossible!" She gasped. "I… I saw you die! I held you in my arms as you bled out!"

JT offered a one shoulder shrug, some lingering pain in his eyes.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" Liberty decided. "It's the only logical explanation."

"Ah, you and your logic."

"Shut up," She told him, glaring, while holding her side; Pain had shot through her unexpectedly. "I'm just trying to make sense of this."

"Some things don't make sense, though," JT offered, moving closer to the girl and brushing her hair out of her face. "Like love."

"Like you and the lovely Mia Jones?" Liberty spat, jealously lacing her tone.

The boy frowned. "Liberty… I was wrong when I told you l loved Mia… I mean, she's great. Great like an awesome meatball sub. But sometimes, you want the reliable food. Like oatmeal.

"Are you comparing woman to food?" Liberty asked, shooting him a weird look. "And comparing me to oatmeal of all things?"

JT let out a barking laugh. "Oh, baby, you are my oatmeal."

And with that he kissed her. And she kissed him back.

He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you, Liberty."

She smiled; never had she ever been happier than in this moment. "I love you too-"She got cut off, when white-hot pain shot from her lower abdomen, nearly causing her to collapse, if JT hadn't caught her.

"JT, what's happening?" She whimpered, panic in her tone. "I… I hurt."

"I'm sorry… he said into her ear, caressing her head. "I tried to save you… I was too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"Liberty… I wasn't the one who died in your arms… that was you."

"Excuse me?"

"It wasn't me who died, Liberty. It was you."

…

"_Liberty," JT called out into the street. Where did she go? Back home? "Liberty, where are you?" _

"_JT?" He heard a voice call from across the street, confused. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_I was wrong, Liberty!" He called out to her, "I-" _

_He was cut off by the revving of a car's engine. Turning his head, he heard saw the squealing of tires, before the car took off, heading straight for- "LIBERTY!" JT BELLOWED. "LOOK OUT!" _

_He was running. Running as fast as he could- but it was too late. There was a screech of the breaks, and bloodcurdling scream, crunching of breaking bones and a collision. Then silence. _

"_Liberty. Liberty!" JT chanted, reaching her broken body. He whipped his head around, spotting Drake and his shocked friend, Johnny. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He shouted at them, blood staining the front of his shirt. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" _

_The two delinquents took off, leaving JT to cradle Liberty's shattered frame. "SOMEBODY!" He yelled, "SOMEBODY HELP." _

"_SOMEBODY!"_


End file.
